Golden freddy&sonic99rae fanfic
by LoneKid101
Summary: Part 4 done i'm going to be taking a break to work on other things but any way i'm NOT going to stop this little book i'm having to much FUN :)And i still hope that Sonic99rae of Markiplier would find this it would be AWESOME IF THEY READ IT I'm a fan of sonic99rae and A HUGE markiplier fan XD any way this is me Signing off SEE YAH Writers block im sorry for the long wait
1. Part 1 in golie's eyes

G&amp;R

Chapter one welcome to freddys

"Freddy where are you"said golden freddy."dude the point of hide and seek is to find me" freddy said annoyed."sorry i'm not so golden at this." Freddy and golden Freddy were the best of were because they were both single in the entire pizza place chica was with bonnie foxy was with mangle,toy chica was with toy bonnie but they were not the only ones there were two others spring bonnie and toy freddy were a group of four .but golden freddy and freddy had unbreakable friendship but that was before she came.

C2 the new night guard

"ye ready me matey" foxy said to mangle who was getting fixed just like the rest of the was the day just be for the grand reopening of freddy fazbear's pizza. Mangle nodded she could not talk because of her broken voice then the manager had just walked in "well i am happy you are getting fixed up and ready to perform" he said with his normal happy smile on his face."Now i must let you meet some one her name is rae."Just then a teenage girl apered from oficcie."Hi" she said shy all of the animations looked at her "hey there" said bonnie and chica mangle was fixed just in time to say hi "ahoy matty i will have to have me matey and myself show you around pirates cove " Mangle said. "iy lad" foxy told her giving chuckle all of the toys stayed close to each other as possible which made rae giggle she then froze when she saw golden freddy as did golden freddy. rae then ran up to him hugging him the animatronics were confused on what just happened especially freddy."I remember you when i was little you were my favorite" she said still hugging the yellow bear that was then when golden freddy hugged her back as well as the others. all but one,freddy."I hate to break up the tender moment but i'm not done talking" said

"our friend here will be working the night shift,ok?" the animatronics nodded."now i am going to head to my home,rae your shift will begin shortly so stay here,ok?" but she didn't hear she was too busy looking at her favorite and golden freddy did not mind.

C3 the first night

As Rae Walked to her office she saw golden freddy on the newly built stage she smiled at that fact that he was her secret crush. when she made it too her office she saw a new color new tech new everything look but the one thing she loved the most was the poster replacing too old celebrate witch had all the animatronics on it with freddy and golden freddy in the center then rae herd somthing coming it was just golden freddy "hey" they both said. "how are you settling in" he said "just fine are you rea…"out of no wear the phone rings."could you put it on speaker" said goldie then ran off and got the he comes back with the others she puts it on speaker."uh hello hello" the animatronics were terrified."its him" spring bonnie said "yes its me" freddy was ready to smash the phone but goldie stops him the phone speaks again but its a different person"well well well did you miss me?"spring bonnie gets mad "Hell no i did not miss ." He was too fast spring bonnie smashes the phone Vincent says"spingtrap" the hit of the phone on the desk makes the phone shatter into multiple big chunks

And hits rae knocking her out in goldies arms.

C4 Don't let go

"rae,rae Rae" says golden freddy desperately trying to wake her up"gah" Panics rae she grabs golden freddy for she hears is "Thank god you awake.I thought i lost you" from golden other animations are on the other side of the room talking

"Guys guys she is awake but week and not doing well"says golden choking down the tears the animatronics run over."g-g-goldie" she says"don't let me go"."i won't i promise"goldie says. rae's arm are witch was wrapped around goldie's neck fell goldies eys begin to swell up in tears just then then balloon boy and his girlfriend jj walk in as well as the puppet. they were late on repairs."hey what's going on" says bb the puppet already knows what happened quickly rushed over to rae. then said "thank god".golden freddy looked at her she was waking up goldie placed her on a table. it was there when she woke up the animatronics cheered but goldie just hugged then spring bonnie came busting into the backstage room"Marionette he is back"

the puppet looked at him and said"i'll deal with the problem." mr fazbear just then walked in "what are you all doing here the place is about to open"he saw rae on the table "i'm ok" rae said"i have him."All of the animatronics looked at golden freddy , he blushed."and i have you rae" goldie both hugged each other."glad you alive sister"said chica "thanks chica."Says rae "ok gang its show time ,everyone get ready"says ."Yeah" they all say."is it ok if i watch them" says rae"of course" he says.

C5 The return

A little girl named lilly comes to spring bonnie "um why don't the others call you golden bonnie" she asks"well, they don't call me golden bonnie because there already is a golden animatronic" he laughs and she gives him a hug.

"ok kids its time for us to go we will see you next time at freddy fazbears pizza "

as the last of the kids leave one man comes in.

"why is it over such a shame i thought the party was just getting started"

just then the animatronics look over "its him, its vincent"

Vincent rushes over to rae "well hello there young lady"he says"get away from me"she says golden freddy and spring bonnie come up to him,But he pulls out a gun and pointing it at rae's head."not one more step or she dies"no one moves."eh it doesn't matter i'm killing her anyways."they rush knocking him over but he pulls the trigger but rae is fine the bullet missed her but hit foxy disabling falls too the ground and vincent graps him and runs off"who is the king of freddys now" he calls back."this is not good"said goldie."foxy no" yells mangle.

C6 the break up

"um chica can i meet you in the kitchen"says bonnie "ok"says chica they both walk in the kitchen"chica i-i don't think this is going too work anymore"bonnie starts"what?"says chica getting sad"i'm sorry i need to move on"he says"oh ok." chica comes out of the room sadly.

C7 new guard mark

"Rae i need you too go on day shift ok?"Says "alright as long as i get too see goldie"she says "don't worry you will see him" just then a man walks in "um hello i'm here for the job" he says "ah i see and you name is…" mr fazbear says "mark but my friends bob wade yami and jack call me markiplier" says the man he has black hair slicked up like a shark fin, glasses,a little bit of a beard and a t-shirt with a red M with a pink mustache he calls the worfstash mr fazbear tells him too come into his office. A few hours latter mark comes out very happy "yes i got the job i cant wait" he says"heh heh heh come mark i'll show you the gang" he walks up with the bright eyed markiplier. "hey everyone come meet the new night guard mark"mr fazbear tells them. they all come and meet but one, of the corner of his eye mark sees something from the kitchen."hey who is that" he says the animatronics look

'Oh thats chica " bb says "ok i'm going too go meet her is that ok?" "yeah" they say."they don't know" Bonnie thinks mark opens the door he sees chica crying on the floor he walks up and asks "hey you ok" he says in a caring calm looks up"who are you"she asks "i'm the new night guard,can you tell me what happened" she looks at him"its nothing i'm just going though a break up" she says sadly"oh well just too let you know i'm here for you." mark says then walks of with the other when he saw a group of four too his surprise it was his friends Wade,Bob,Jack and Yami. "Congratulations markiplier" they all said.

C8 marks first night

mark sits there on his phone when chica walks in "how are you settling in mark"she says "just fine i just have a few questions"he replies"ok"says chica "um who did you break up with and who was that girl next too golden freddy" he asks "well her name is rae goldie's love"the two laugh at what she said."and um i-i broke up with uh..bonnie"she says starting cry a bit mark too gets up and comforts her."heheheheheheh" chica frezes "whats that who is there" mark says "its him" chica says scared "who?"mark asks"vincent a shadowy purple figure appears in the doorway."Aw how adorable man and machine in love "wait no..."starts mark"stop i have just come here too take her"he says with an evil smile"i won't let you lay a finger on her" says mark angrily he grabs a fan and swings it at vincent.

C9 was but a dream

"Mark-Mark-MARK" he hears chica trying too wake him up "gah" yells mark"what-what happened where is vincent" mark said"mark mark it was a bad dream you fell asleep"

says mangle "oh but it felt so real"he says "Strange how some dreams feel that way huh"says spring bonnie "yeah" says mark "dude what did you see in your dream" asks freddy knows what he dremped and what it meant,but he only said"a purple man"

C10 The loss of rae and the birth of rae

"that was a great show there goldie" said rae "heh thanks" the two stare into each other's eyes there in love. "well its time for me to go home bye" she gives him a kiss on the cheek"not so fast now goldie" says vincent blocking the door"i have something for you" he pulls out a gun and aims it at golden freddys core power"good bye you piece of junk" he fires the gun but rae jumps in front of golden freddy the bullet going through her then vincent runs out

"HELP HELP MARIONETTE PLEASE"goldie yells 'YOU COWARD YOU FUCKING COWARD"he yells at vincent geting in is car "goldie i-i-i love you" says rae with her last of life the puppet runs in "what happened"goldie is quiet untill he says "vincent" the other come rushing in even mark "she had an unfair death" says mark"wait i can fix this" says the puppet"how"asks jj"by giving the gift of life" he say.a white light comes out of his hand and rae's body transforms into a animatronic."she is a dog"says toy bonnie her body color was the color of a brown wolf,she had a brown tail, a light blue shirt with black pants and shoes,but the one thing that standed out was her eyes. they were red now.

C11

"hey rae how do you feel" asks golden freddy"strange what happened did i survive"she asks "well kind of a long story"

C12

"wow you guys did that for me"she asks"well we did it for you and golden freddy" says the looks at golden freddy and kisses him golden freddy kisses her back.

oh and the story is just getting started so stay tuned for part two


	2. part 2 The help of one

C1 a new night guard

now that rae was animatronic she hung out with golden freddy more and more they grew closer was happier too he was promoted too day shift and his friend jack took over his old job."congrats on the promotion mark"said chica happy for mark"thanks chica"just then jack walked up"hey is it my shift yet" he asks"just about" said JJ "ok ill head to my office"he says in his irish accent and walks off.

C2 the duet

Goldie and rae were happy because the pizzeria was closed but one was jealous their relationship,freddy."hey goldie you want too arm wrestle"he would always say but golden freddy would never listen he was always looking at day Mr fazbear came in Golden freddy raei need you too do a duet together" he said. they both the next day they did they did the duet witch brough them closer together and they loved it.

C3 jack

"jees not one animatronic has even tried too meet me"says then bonnie came into his office "hey man whats up" jack says too bonnie "not good man i think i made a huge mistake"

he tells him "what happened"asks jack"well i broke up with my girlfriend and now i think she has feelings for another guy"bonnie tells the irish man"well who do you think she likes"he asks"that new day shift guy um.. whats his name mark"Jack spitts the tea he was drinking"What" he says surprised"someone likes markiplier"

C4 vincent asks questions

"come on foxy its a simple question how do i kill the animatronics"

"ill never tell" foxy says too vincent

"Tell you what if you don't tell me i will cut of you head and send it too the pizzeria too show them" says vincent

"what do ye want from me" asks foxy

"i want too permanent it shut off switch"says vincent angerly

"never I will never tell"yells foxy

"fine have it your way"

Vincent grasps the sharpest knife he finds And slashes it through foxy's neck

Foxy shreeks in pain and then it goes still

"its sad you were always my favorite"says vincent evilly

Vincent grabs foxys head and drives of too the pizzeria

C5 foxys head is discovered

_bang bang Bang_ "what the heck" thinks mark has he hears the sound he goes too check it out and what he finds scares him a gift package that reads " too the fazbear crew from you old friend" mark brings the box inside and puts in too the table and calls over the pause then jack opens the box. in side is foxy's head with a note on it "you next springtrap" ~ are all upset that they had lost their comforts chica while jack comforts mangle.

C6 Markimash!?(ps this is only for comedy i do not ship this)

"wow yesterday was a hard day" say mark"yeah it wa.." chica starts then is interrupted by marks friend yami"oh markimash where is my markimash"he says in a very idiotic voice"oh dear god not today"mark says annoyed"who is that"chica asks "that is my not so bright friend yami"mark says"dude go home the place is closed"mark says too yami"ok bye bye then"he says skipping of rapidly saying"markimash markimash markimash"chica and mark look at each other and shrug

C7 meet wilferd

mark and chica are talking when vincent comes up from behind mark and hits him on the back of the head with a lead pipe"heh heh so long mark" and he runs off."what were am i" says mark in a strange voice "mark are you ok" says chica "my name is not mark my name is wilferd, wilferd worfstash"says the confused mark"god damn it its happened agian" said marks friend wade."what happened"asks chica "its marks alterego, wilferd douchestache" he tells chica."he should come back in about an hour of so"three hours later he was no longer wilfred he was mark good ol' chica saw he came back she gave him a big hug."i'm glad you're back" she told him"i am two" he said happy to be back with chica

C8 when it goes down hill it goes back upl

"ever since we lost foxy are salls have gone down" mr. fazbear says"what can we do "asks mark"I got it we build a new foxy"he says" got it i could too work right on it"says was about three hours later when mark built the new foxy"wow those 33 years in macanica really paid off" it looked exactly like too old foxy you could not even tell the mangle saw she was one of the hppest of the animatronics

C9 chica tells mark

chica writes a letter to mark" dear mark i feel like you have been a great friend too me if you could try and meet me at in the kitchen thanks~chica ps jacks quitting and theres a new night guard his name his um i think its shane yeah shane"she gives the letter too freddy then he gives it too mark goes into the kitchen he finds chica there in the same spot they first meet"you came" says chica smiling"yeah whats up"he says"um mark i-i-i" says chica stuttering"yeah" says mark"well mark i-i like you" she says mark goes red" chica i like you to" he both hug each other" i was hopping you would say that"chica says

C10 meet shane

"well that was a fine interview shane your heird" says mr fazbear "thank you sir i will do my best"says shane"heh i bet you know all the animatronics" he says"yes sir i do" says shane

they walkout and shane walked to the office

C11 rae meets shane

shane sits there messing with the security cams when rae walks off stage"what the.. they move i thought they didn't after the bite"says shane walks too his office and shane closed the door that she was closest to."what's going too happen if they get me"he thinks"huh that is strange he closed the door ill go get notices that the other door is open so she walks too that side and gets in"gah no don't hurt me please" he says "hurt why would i hurt you" she askes "wait you not going too bite be in my frontal lobe" he askes"what no why would i do that" she says "i don't know who are you"he askes"rae" she says "Shane nice too meet you"


	3. Part 3 everything changes

c1 previously on

as i left off rae the dog has wandered into the new night guard Shane's office and the two meet and shane if scared as hell as he tells her about the bit of 87'.

c2 explain again

"ok so what i heard it that the animatronic mangle bit a man named uh uh ok ok it was me"says shane revealing the stitches on his head

"i lived but i can't feel anything close to my head" says shane telling all he knows about the bite of 87'

"what? but mangle would never do that she loves people" says rae scared

"i beg to differ" he says

"do you know why she did it"

Shane just shakes his head

C3 rae finds answers

"um goldie i need too ask you something" says rae

"yeah what is it"he asks in his calming voice

"uh do you know anything about the bite of 87'"she says

"oh that...um yeah um"says golden freddy stuttering

"well ok 30 years ago mangle was doing her normal everyday routine of climbing the roof and walls too get to her spot the night shift guard Shane was transferred too the day shift the kids were taking her apart when some kid tried too take her head off and thats why she reacted tried too bite the kid but Shane pushed the kid away and he got bit" he tells her

"she loved the kids and shane even more and she was unable too release her jaw but then she shut down some people say it was vincent" he tells her starting too become sad

"what are we… we are monsters gahh" says golden freddy with a mixed emotion of angry and then mark and chica into the room

"hey what did we miss"asks mark

"nothing you missed nothing"

c4 the apology

Shane sits at a party table

"um Shane" asks mangle

"what what do you want you come to hurt me again after i tried too too the right thing"says shane angry

"shane i want too say i'm sorry"

"wha what?"

"shane i had no control"

"what do you mean"

"it was vincent he made me bite someone and i just wanted too make the kids happy"

"vincent you mean my DAD"

"Your WHAT"

c5 the truth

"So what your saying is that vincent the insane man is a father" says spring bonnie

mangle nods her head

"oh my god" says mark

"this is not good" says bonnie

"fuck he is dead he is fucking dead" yelling shane as he walks out of the backstage with a laptop in his hands

"what is it" asks mark

"take a look ill show you" he opens the laptop and it shows the records of freddy fazbears pizza. he opens multiple documents but he stops on one,the missing person report.

"look at how many people went missing here it scares me"

"yeah thats a lot" says mark

"but look at this"Shane pulls up a missing children report

"on the date 11/11/87 five children went missing and were left no trace only evidence is the surveillance footage of a man coming out of the golden freddy spring lock suit and slaughtering the kids the mans name told by people from the area have been confirmed to be 32 year old vincent last name was not given" the page robots looked terrified epicly golden freddy and rae.

"i hate him" shane says in a low voice

c6 the brokenness recovers

"mangle" says shane

"yeah what is it"

"i want too say sorry for how i treated you i was just mad and sad i guess"mangle smiles

"its fine and i'm sorry about your father and …." her voice trials off

"ok..ok we need a new name for you how about .. i don't know ill ask arownd"

"no no its fine i like mangle" the two hug

the sight makes freddy sigh

" i wish i could hang out with goldie again like the old times" he says sadly

Shane overhears"wait i need too help freddy"he runs too find golden freddy he finds him slouched in the corner

"huff huff golden dude i-i-i need you too hang out with freddy"Shane says trying too catch his breath

"i don't know"

goldie he is your best friend and you haven't even talked too him sentence you meet rae"

"you know your right i'm going too go arm wressle him" and goldie walks off too hang with his friend

C7 mark

Mark sets there at a party table he thinks

"i was there i will not forget what happened"

"hey mark" says Shane mark stairs off

"mark?" he says louder

"MARK!"

"wha what" he says looking very worn down

"you ok?" shane asks

"i was among them"he says

"what among whom"

"the kids"

"wait you WHAT"

"i barely made it out"

"oh my god"

C9 the hint

"another great show guys"Says Shane Happily

"thanks man"said spring bonnie

Just then a man walks in

"oh shit its him" says shane

"who" asks Rae

"my father"

"ah sun good too see you how is your head" says vincent

"what do you want mate?"

"just too leave you something catch"

he throws a pack of matches

"the end is coming and i'm starting it" says vincent evilly

"over my dead body mate"Shane says with his fists in balls

"that could be arranged"says vincent

he lunges at then tries to stab him in this head,but shane kicks the butcher knife out of his hands but shand gets hit close too his leaves a then graps the knife and kicks vincent too the ground and put the knife too his chest.

"i should of done this along time ago"shane says

"wow your going too kill your own dad your just like me"

"no i-i-i'm not"he says shaking

"heheheheheh"

vincent grabs shane's hand and slices it

"FUCK" he yells in agony

vincent runs off And yells

"I never had a son"

"mark rush him too emergency"yells chica

"got it" says mark grabbing shane and gets into his car and drives off

C10 the Real Famliy

"i don't believe it he is not my dad"Says Shane

"i know its a lot too take in but you must move forward"Says mark helping shane back in too the pizzeria

"yeah your right mate" says Shane

"wow looks like he got your arm"says mark pointing at the A shaped scar.

"Huh on thats not from him i was born with it"

"Shane? SHANE IT IS YOU" says a woman behind him

She runs up too him

"wha thats not my who are you?"Says Shane confused

"Shane its me your mother Brandi"Says brandi

"why should i believe you?"he asks

"you should because i have your birth certificate"she says she hands him the pice of paper it read"Shane Michael Evans"

"Wow you really are my…" says Shane with tears filling his eyes

C11 A new one?

"hey i got too ask you somthing"

"yes mark?"

"i think we should build rae and goldie a kid for them"Says mark

"If your up too the task mark the go right ahead" he says

C12 Courtney the cub

It was about 3 days later when mark finished

"RAE GOLDIE COME QUICK" shouts Shane

"OK were coming"Says goldie

"what is it asks" rae

"Marionet if you please"says mark mark lifts the sheet at a little yellow cub was under it

just then a light goes in too it

"woh where am i" says the cub

"your home and this is you mom and dad" says mark

Rae and goldie look at each other

"US" they say

"well who else" says shane

the cub runs too rae and goldie

they both hug the little animatronic

"so whats her name going to be" asks Bonnie

"its a girl?" says rae" I always wanted a daughter"She adds

"how about Courtney yeah courtney the cub" says golden freddy

"i love that name" says rae

"then Courtney it is"The two kiss

C13 the matches

as Shane feels around his pockets he feels something, the matches vincent left behind

the front reads "Burn all"

"its far from over vincent And i'm not going down without a fight" Shane says

That night instead of shane going too his office he goes too the kitchen and hangs up a bag of flour he tapes a picture of vincent on it. He punches and punches and punches it the bag brakes and vincent's pic picks it up strikes a match and burns it.

"I am the one you can't stop vincent"


	4. Part 4 The Battle

Part 4

Previously on

Rae and goldie are surprised to see that they have a little girl now little courtney the cub

Chapter 1 two day shift

"well shane i'm going to need you too go too the day shift" says the manager

"ok sir but marks already a day shift" says shane confused

"well now that we have a smaller animatronic we will have to have double too make sure nothing happens"Says the manager

"alright i'm in and i might know a guy who can fill in for me" Shane says

Chapter 2 We must teach her

Courtney is running around the pizzeria

"dang She is fast for an animatronic" says golden freddy

Courtney runs into Shane's office

"well hello there courtney" Shane says with a smile

"Hi Shane"Said the cub

"i'm going to go talk to your mom and dad ok?" says shane

"ok then"

Shane walks over to Rae and goldie,Rae is giggling

"there flirting with each other"Shane thinks

"hey guys" shane says

"oh Hey shane" says rae

"whats up pal"Says golden freddy

"So did you guys tell courtney what's good and what's bad" shane asks

They look at each other

"you know kind of like school"Shane says

"you need to tell her about vincent"He says quietly

"your right Shane" says Golden freddy

Just then a man walks in with his friends

"who are you?"shane asks

"my name is Kevin and this is Hunter and Dylan"says kevin

"Shane, your kevin right?"says Shane

"in the flesh"says kevin

"ah ok ill show you three around" says Shane

Shane shows kevin and tells him his job as a night guard

"one thing whatever happens do not answer that phone"Shane says

"well i think thats it good luck"says Shane patting his shoulder then heads out

C3 kevin's first night

"well I think everything will be fine" kevin says

"what who are you" asks Spring Bonnie

"gah my name is kevin i'm the new night guard don't hurt me please" kevin beggs

"dude don't worry" says the spring bonnie

"oh ok" says kevin trying to catch his breath

"i don't understand why you people think we want to kill you" says spring bonnie

C4 Nightmare

"huh where am i"Golden freddy of nowhere he hears a loud thunk

"GAH who is there" golden freddy says scared

"it's me your only nightmare" a voice says

"what?'' says golden

Just then a figure appeared

"What no not you"

it looked like freddy but with sharp blood stained teeth and fingertips of drills.

"there is nowhere else to hide golden" he says

"I AM YOUR NIGHTMARE"he says as he lunges toward him

C5 the coffee

"coffee i want coffee do you have coffee gimme coffee coffee,coffee,coffee" says hunter

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP PLEASE" yells Shane

"hey shane whats up" asks mark

"he will not SHUT UP"

"COFFEEE" Yells Hunter

"ugh it never ends"Shane says

"Could i see that" asks shane pointing at mark's coffee

"yeah if it will shut him up" says mark

Shane hands hunter the coffee and hunter passes out.

"is he?"Starts mark

"hes fine" says shane

C6 Tomorrow

"Finally its done" says vincent looking at the animatronic he made

"Scott Get in here"yells vincent

A man walks in

"what is it vince" asks Scott

"prepare the nightmare's" he says

"yes sir tomorrow we will get Rae,and then we will have them in our grasp" Says Scott

"Yes tomorrow" Vincent says evilly

C7 it strikes back but harder

"god What happened"Golden freddy asks

"dude you ok you kept yelling Nightmare" asks freddy

"heh thats a funny joke" laughs freddy

"what do you mean?" golden freddy asks

"we both know animatronics _don't _dream" Freddy says

"but I did i dreamt." goldie says

"i did"he says softly

"sure"says freddy sarcastically

C8 the peace is lost

**AT VINCENT'S HOUSE**

"there done sir" yells Scott

"excellent power them up"says flips a switch and the nightmare's wake.

"nightmare Freddy,Bonnie, Chica your target is the animatronic Rae the dog, bring her here"

says look down Freddy grabs his struggling to stay alive Kicks at the nightmare' stops, they drop his lifeless body too the ground Scott stands there smiling.

"I would help you but I got an Animatronic too get have fun"Scott says loading a gun

"good bye old friend"he says and shoots Vincent in the head the Nightmares leave in a black cloud.

**BACK AT FREDDY'S**

Shane hops out of his car at the pizzeria. he see's mark and chica he walks in,He goes straight to the strikes a match,Just then Toy bonnie and toy chica walk in.

"oh hey shane" says toy bonnie

"huh oh its you" shane says

"are you ok?" toy chica asks

"fine" he says "I have just been working on something"

"and what is that"asks toy bonnie

"well t-bone I am working on a new Security system,I will be installing it tomorrow" Shane says proudly

"ok then" toy chica says

C9Today

**Scott**

"heh heh"I laugh

**Shane**

"hey mark check this out" I say calling over mark

"whats up shane?" he asks

"look" I say showing him my 357 magnum pistol.

"how do you have that here?" he asks

"I got a concealed weapons permit, Just in case vincent or scott show up" I say

"Scott? who is Scott?"Mark asks.

"Scott cawthon is one of Vincent's Helpers"I tell him

C10 The attack

Scott standout side the pizzeria.

"ok you know what to do,take Rae" scott commands them

**Back inside**

"Ok kids it's almost time to bring out the one and only duo Rae the dog and Golden Freddy"Says freddy happily

"Why hello there kids,you all know who I am but for those who don't know I am Golden Freddy" says golden freddy

"And i'm the new one my name is Rae,Rae the dog" She behind them some one else shows up.

"heh and I am Nightmare Freddy" he says

Rae and goldy look behind them

"you where the one from my dream" says golden shoves golden freddy off stage and the two other aperer form a black the parents were able to get the kids out nightmares grab then from out of nowhere foxy comes running in and tackles Nightmare grabs out his Gun and gets ready to fight. "Come on guys lets send these bastards to hell."Shane says"No one messes with my friends and live to tell the tale".

C11 the fight

Shane fires his gun he hits them but they do Shane reloads he notices somthing in the animatronics eye's are black with white looks at the Marionette

"what is going on with there eyes?" he asks

"they have become stronger trying to protect their friend." he tells him

Freddy,toy freddy and Golden freddy Run up too nightmare freddy throwing him into a wall.

Bonnie,Toy bonnie and Spring Bonnie Kicking Nightmare bonnie. Spring bonnie Runs up and Starts tearing off his arms and legs. Nightmare Chica runs up and grabs Mark,That was when Chica and toy Chica Run up and yank of the nightmares arm holding down him and that was there when chica ripped open the jaw of the the fighting continues Scott walks in, but Shane,Mark,Kevin,Hunter and Dylan stop him.

"this ends now scott, you will not beat us." Shane says

"oh I doubt it little boy" says snaps his fingers and five more animatronics Aperer.

"phantoms take them down" scott tells them

C12 the battle of the phantoms

As Shane,Mark,Kevin,Hunter and Dylan get ready to fight the marionette helps them out.

Phantom freddy goes into attack grabs his gun and uses the butt of it too knock the phantom off balance. And he falls to the then Shoots him in his core.

Ironically Phantom Chica takes on tries to throw him the gun but the phantom is then thrown to the ground and is unable to fight the Phantoms are unbeatable and they others have their backs against the was when The animatronics helped them they came out it was short lived

C13 Rebirth

The were able to stop the phantoms and the Nightmares but two remained Scott and Nightmare one knows were they went but there was a rebirth Freddy's was back they had never sold so Countney was older to She was even though there is light the shadow's alwaysed remained.

C14 He lives

**back at Vincent's house**

"where-what happened" vincent asks

"what How?" he says looking down

"Great i'm one of the wretched things" vincent tries to remember what three hours he finally does.  
"Scott I hate him,He will pay" Vincent says psychopathic

"soon,soon" he told himself"soon"

**well there you go chapter 4 tell me what you think also i hope you read my other story.**

**Anyway this is me Signing off SEE YAH **


End file.
